Its All Over
by Punching Bagg
Summary: It finally happen. Eggman has won, in this dark future no one is safe. Will the world be saved by Sonic and his friends or not. Eggman has all the Emeralds and the Master. Metal Sonic has been rebuild and he wants revenge.


It's All Over

Chapter 1: Misery

Year: 2020, Eggman has finally taken over the world, he controls all. In this new Eggmanland robots roam the streets, children are brain washed, teenagers are put to work with adults, they all perform backbreaking work in this new world. Eggman cheered happily looking down from his huge empire, "It's good to be ruler," Eggman chuckled.

"What about Sonic and his friends?" Metal Sonic stepped out of the shadows.

"You don't seem to understand…I rule all, if Sonic and his friends attack they will be stopped and punished, what can they do? I have all Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Eggman looked over to a small section of the room where the emeralds lay together around some elegant pillows, and then he pointed out to the distance, floating in the water was an island. Once in the sky, but no more, "you see? I am king who will stop me?"

"Of course, sir, excuse me," Metal left.

Sonic and his friends were alive and in the darkness of a cave, "Now what, the world has lost to the Doctor." Shadow spoke sitting on a rock. Sonic stood up from his slump position. "There must be something we can do." Sonic said. Shadow lit his lighter.

"Look around…" Shadow waited for Sonic's answer. In a small circle, there was Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream.

"We can still do it," Sonic said confidently.

"Mr. Sonic," Cream walked up to Sonic, "Is my mom ok?" Sonic hesitated to answer her question, such a young child she can't be told the truth.

"I think your mother is ok," Sonic smiled.

"Well it doesn't matter now, the robots will find us and we will be the Doctor's eternal slaves," Shadow said coldly. Rouge stood up.

"How will we get out of here? There are robots everywhere," Rouge was concerned.

"We have to do something, if we stay here we are doomed."

"What can we do?" Shadow asked.

"Will we become slaves, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"The future!" Sonic said suddenly.

"I agree with Sonic," Shadow said. "…We're doomed."

"No, I mean Blaze and Silver."

"How will we get to them?" Rouge asked.

"Let's just get out of here first," Sonic said, they all began to walk. In silence they made there way down the cave. Shadow put out his lighter. "What's wrong?" When there was no answer Sonic snatched the lighter from Shadow and light it. When he got a good look at his surroundings he found they were surrounded. Eggman's 'bots crawled along the walls, behind them. The 'bots just flashed their lights on the group. No sound at all the 'bots just watched. Cream looked around in fear; Rouge held Cream in her arms.

"Run…" Shadow whispered. "Run!" They all made a break for it. Running as the 'bots followed. They continued to run Shadow stopped and turned.

"Shadow, what are you doing? Hurry up!" Sonic yelled. Shadow slowly turned his head.

"Keep running don't look back, don't come back…" The three looked at him for a second as he faced the oncoming lights. "Go!" He barked fiercely. Sonic, Cream, and Rouge ran as the 'bots approached. Shadow just stood there frowning; in the back of his mind he remembered the Biolizard, Black Doom, and all of his other opponents. He had them, he could stop them all; the 'bots came to a stop, their lights on Shadow. The lights flickered to red as they charged… "Chaos blast!" Large rocks the ceiling as 'bots were crushed they moved frantically. Soon some fell around Shadow, but he kept his ground the crumbing rock blocked the pathway. Shadow and the 'bots were gone.

"Now what?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not completely sure…" Sonic said. The three came up to an opening of the cave they slowed at the entrance. As they peeked out they found that they were at the Egg-Capital.

"All we have to do is steal the Emeralds now." Sonic said as he looked up at the skyscraper.

Meanwhile in the Egg-Capital, Eggman walked down a hall then down some stairs. He stopped at a door. He turned the knob slowly and entered. There in that room was the Eggman's personal inventor. Tails was in shackles; he had scars, and burses all over his body. Tails stood up.

"What have you got for me?" Eggman asked.

"Well…I have been working…on some 'bots that could move under ground…" Tails' voice was dry toneless and soft. Eggman raised his and Tails flinched. "They mover quicker underground." Tails added quickly.

"Mmm…" Eggman was deep in thought. "Very good boy!" Tails was surprised to see his reaction, "now I can dig Sonic and his friends out of the ground! You will get three pieces of bread tonight." Eggman left slamming the door. Tails looked down at his blood stained hands they had marks on them and were dark. He had only been fed water and one piece of bread. His stomach growled for food.

"I can't do this," He whispered. "If I create a good robot, I get food, but I also put my friends in peril. If I don't create any robot I get beat… what do I do?" Tails sighed as he put his head down as started to cry…


End file.
